Quand tout est noir
by Caty Fornication
Summary: OS. NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DU T7. Et si la fin n'était pas celle que l'on connaissait ? Et si le destin du Survivant ... n'était pas de survivre ?


QUAND TOUT EST NOIR.

**Me revoilà, les vacances ont été longues, mais y est, je peux poster. Cet OS m'est venu en voyant le dernier Harry Potter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré son pessimisme.**

**Dawn.**

POV H. Granger.

Il est tôt, très tôt, l'Aube n'a pas encore entrepris de réveiller la Terre que, déjà, je pénètre dans ta chambre. Tout y est si froid, si blanc... Toi qui a toujours haï cette couleur que tu trouvais trop fausse. Même la lumière artificielle que produisent les néons me semble exagérément crue, rendant ta silhouette encore plus fantomatique. Un spectre. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de toi. Un souvenir encore vivant. Oh, Harry, comment les choses ont elles pu si mal tourner ? Nous étions tous tellement convaincus que tu étais celui qui vaincrait, celui qui protègerait nos proches de cet infâme mage noir, celui qui saurait comment nous sauver … Tu es le « Survivant », « l'Élu », le « Héros de la Nation ». Celui en qui notre éducation nous demandait de croire. Celui pour qui notre coeur nous as fait nous battre.

Alors pourquoi es tu étendu dans ce grand lit trop blanc, Harry ? Ton corps est à peine couvert par un drap bien trop court qui laisse voir les ecchymoses sombres et les croutes rougeâtres qui marbrent ta peau. Ta jambe droite, probablement cassée, a bleui et gonflé. De nombreuses cicatrices boursouflées, traces brûlées des nombreux sorts qui t'ont atteint, purulent sur la peau de ton torse autrefois bronzée. Et tout ce blanc qui, par contraste avec ta peau livide, fait ressortir les stigmates de ton sacrifice... Tes côtes saillent sous tes flancs, et des veines violettes tracent sous ta peau fine des arabesques compliquées. Tes joues sont creuses et de grandes cernes noires soulignent tes yeux aux paupières closes.

Mon Dieu, Harry, comment avons nous pu ne pas nous voir que tu allais si mal ? Comment avons nous pu ne pas nous rendre compte que tu étais si maigre, si fatigué ? Étions nous si prêts à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver les notres, que nous n'ayons pas vu la faiblesse sous tes sourires confiants ? Si tu savais Harry comme je m'en veux. Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai été comme tous les autres, t'envoyant à la mort en te croyant invincible.

Je m'approche de ton lit et m'assied prêt de toi, malgré les frissons d'horreur qui me parcourent lorsque je te regarde. Tu étais si beau … Oh Harry, ton visage ! L'un de tes yeux est barré d'une longue balafre, qui t'empêchera d'ouvrir la paupière jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tes cheveux ont été arrachés par poignées, laissant sur de grandes plaques ton cuir chevelu à vif, ta joue est méchamment brûlée et tes lèvres ont éclatées.

Je sais qu'il y a une raison pour que tes blessures n'aient pas été soignées et cachées à ma vue. Je m'avance prêt de toi en retenant mes larmes. Pardon Harry. Je fais ça pour toi. Pour Ron. Pour Draco. Pour les rares personnes que tu as aimées profondément dans ta vie. Je fais ça pour que tu n'aies plus à te sentir responsable, pour que tu n'aies plus à avoir mal. Je vois tes paupières frémir mais seule une peut s'ouvrir. Tu clignes de l'oeil, tu m'aperçois et tu me sourit, tendrement, un peu anxieux. Gavé de drogues qui t'empêchent de sentir la douleur.

On pourrait te guérir, Harry, mais Il ne le souhaite pas. C'est ta mort qu'Il veut, et ce depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'en priver. Mais Il a décidé de s'amuser à tes dépends, une dernière fois. Il se rit de voir ce que nous sommes prêts à faire pour toi, pour te protéger. Souffrir de ne pas pouvoir te dire la vérité. Endurer le calvaire de savoir que le but dans lequel tu as dirigé ta vie ne sera jamais atteint, sans même que tu l'apprennes. Souffrir de t'utiliser, comme beaucoup d'autres ont pu le faire. Que tu sois, jusqu'à la fin, un pion, une personne que l'on aura bafouée. Je suis tellement navrée de faire ça Harry. Mais je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Je ne veux plus que tu vois tes proches mourir autour de toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux, paisible, juste une fois. Une toute dernière fois. Je ne veux plus qu'aucun de nous ne souffre. Surtout pas toi. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'agis ainsi. Oh, Harry, si tu savais … Pardonne moi, je t'en prie.

« Mione !

-Hey... Comment tu te sens, petit lion ?

-Comment je … Mais on s'en fout, de comment je me sens ! Dis moi plutôt, le combat, Voldemort, tout ça... Ca y est ? C'est terminé ?

-Oui, oui Harry c'est fini. Tout est fini maintenant. »

Je lutte pour sourire entre les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues. Harry …

« Et les autres ? Ron, Neville, Blaise ? Ils sont sains et saufs ?

-Oui, Ry. On est tous vivants. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Et... Et Draco ? Il va bien ?

-Il a été pas mal secoué, mais tu le connais, il s'en sortira. Il est fort comme un dragon.

-Oui. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Je sais bien que la seule chose qui peut l'abattre, c'est …

-Toi, oui. »

Je vois ton regard se voiler de larmes à l'idée que Draco puisse souffrir par ta faute, et mes propres pleurs redoublent, mais comme je te souris toujours avec amour, la lueur d'inquiétude dans ton oeil s'éteint. Tu dois penser que ce sont des larmes de bonheur, de soulagement.

« Je suis épuisé, Hermione.

-C'est normal, après un tel combat. Excuse moi si je t'ai fatigué. Dors, tu as bien mérité un peu de repos.

-Tu crois que Draco pourra venir, après ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il te rejoindra vite.

-Merci, Mia. Tu es la meilleure.

-De rien, petit lion. Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi. Personne ne peux plus te faire de mal.

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ry. Moi aussi... »

Je vois tes paupières se fermer lentement, tu sembles rassuré.

Oh, Harry, je me sens tellement horrible... Peut être que si j'avais été la meilleure, j'aurais été sincère. Peut être que je t'aurais dit la vérité sur l'horreur qui se profile. Je t'aurais dit la souffrance qui règne dans nos coeurs. Parce que vois tu, Harry, tout cela n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai pas menti, mais ce que tu as compris est faux.

Harry … Harry, tu n'as pas vaincu... Voldemort est en vie, plus puissant que jamais. Harry, le vainqueur ce n'est pas toi. Ton destin n'était pas de survivre. Nous avions mal interprété la prophétie. Nous avons choisi de croire en une victoire qui n'aura jamais lieu. Une sombre époque se profile pour tous les sorciers. Une sombre destinée, pour toi, pour nous, pour tous.

Voldemort t'attendait et il n'était pas seul. Ils t'ont eu, Harry, ils ont réussi à t'atteindre. Leurs sorts t'ont touché, et à présent tu es mourant. Seules les drogues dont ils t'ont abruti t'empêche de sentir la mort qui s'approche de toi, mais ça je n'ai pas pu te le dire. Si je ne t'avais pas trahi, Ry, il nous aurait torturé. Et il t'aurait forcé à tout voir. Il nous aurait tous détruits. Toi plus que les autres. Et aucun de nous n'a voulu ça. Tu nous a déjà bien trop donné de toi. Il a promis une mort rapide et indolore pour tous, si je te cachais la vérité. Il a promis que tu ne saurais rien, que tu ne souffrirais pas. Que tu mourrais paisiblement. C'était à notre tour de souffrir pour toi. De nous sacrifier. J'ignore si tu pourrais comprendre, Harry. Mais nous avons tous choisi de te protéger, cette fois ci. Le Serment Sorcier qui le lie à moi l'empêchera de manquer à sa parole, je le sais. Pardon, Harry. Pardon pour tout.

Les pertes ont été lourdes. Ils sont tous morts. Dans d'atroces souffrances, dont heureusement tu ignores tout. Ne restent que nous, Harry. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Blaise et Draco. Et puis toi et moi. Aucun d'entre nous ne survivra longtemps, nos destins resteront liés jusque dans la mort, et c'est à moi, ta meilleure amie, de te rassurer.

Comment tout a-t-il pu si mal tourner, par Merlin ? Pourquoi nous ? Enrôlés trop jeunes dans une guerre qui nous échappait. Pions trop important dans une partie dont nous ne comprenions pas tout. Oh, Harry … Nous y avons cru trop fort. A présent tout est noir … Nos rêves envolés, nos vies détruites... Peut être que si tout n'étais pas allé si vite, le ciel ne serait pas si orageux pour nous aujourd'hui.

Tu sais, personne ne t'en veux. Aucun d'entre nous ne peux t'en vouloir. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu n'y peux rien si ce n'était pas assez. Tu as toujours accepté ton rôle de Golden Boy sans rechigner. Tu as été sacralisé par toute une génération à laquelle tu n'avais rien demandé, et tu as vécu la vie qu'on t'avait déjà tracé. Nous avons été élevés pour croire en toi, pour t'admirer, ou bien pour te haïr et chercher à te blesser. Mais tous nous avons choisi de nous battre pour toi. Autant Ron et moi qui t'avons rencontré en toute simplicité que Blaise et Draco qui ont choisi de changer de camp. Et nous avions raison. Tous, nous avons fait le bon choix. Fait partie du bon camp. Nous n'étions simplement pas assez forts. Rien n'est de ta faute, et nous le savons tous.

Même Draco. Draco qui va si mal. Il a choisi ton camp et le Lord est rancunier. Si tu savais, Harry... Draco a été longuement torturé par le Lord Noir. Physiquement, mentalement. Par magie et sexuellement. Par paroles et par menaces. Lorsque Voldemort en a eu fini avec lui, Draco n'était plus rien. Une ombre. Un murmure. Son arrogance et son insolence ont été emportées, balayées par un vent dont il a été l'instrument, le jouet. Puis le mage l'a livré en pâture à ses Mangemorts. Maintenant son coeur est à l'agonie, tout comme le tien, et son corps se meurt doucement. Détruit par amour pour toi. Draco t'attend.

Vous étiez si beaux, tous les deux, si amoureux et si vivants. Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui Draco souffre pour avoir cru en toi. Pour avoir choisi de se battre pour la Lumière.

Tu étais un Soleil dans nos vies. Toujours souriant, toujours optimiste. Heureux malgré ta vie déjà écrite. Heureux malgré ton destin incertain. Malgré les responsabilités qui pesaient sur tes épaules. Malgré tous ces gens qui t'aimaient ou te haïssaient pour ton statut. Et tu savais. Tu as toujours su. Comment nous rendre heureux. Comment redonner l'espoir à ceux qui avaient choisi de croire en toi. Comment redonner le sourire à ceux que tu aimais d'un de tes regards trop verts. Tu savais nous rendre invincibles d'espoir, et forts. Tu savais comment nous rendre vivants, comment nous faire sentir la chance que nous avions d'être en vie, de n'être pas seuls, même dans les moments les plus durs. Tu savais être présent, même pour ceux qui avaient moins besoin d'aide que toi.

C'est pourquoi tu as su prendre la défense de ce garçon trop blond en qui personne ne croyait. Tu as su lui dire « Moi, je crois en toi ». Tu lui as donné une seconde chance, malgré des années de haine et d'insultes. Malgré toutes vos différences, tu as choisi de lui faire confiance, malgré le jugement de tous les autres. C'était peut être pour ça, Harry, que nous t'aimions tant. C'est que tu savais nous aimer pour ce que nous étions vraiment.

Et Draco t'aimait. Comme un fou, comme un Soleil. Autant que tu l'aimais, mais différemment. Nous avions pensé que ça ne durerait pas, ou bien que ça vous détruirait, comme vous l'aviez toujours fait depuis le tout début. Mais non, vous vous étiez aimé simplement. De cet amour qui vous remplissait et vous rendait plus forts, plus confiants. De cet amour qui te complétait, qui remplissait ta vie, qui l'illuminait, et qui te rendait heureux. Qui te rendait meilleur et qui te magnifiait. Cet amour qui irradiait de vous et qui nous faisait dire que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, comme dans les romans stupides où tout fini toujours bien. Cet amour là existait entre Draco et toi. Et il t'apportait un bonheur pour lequel nous avions appris à aimer Draco, nous aussi, malgré tous nos doutes et nos réticences.

Oh, Harry, tu aurais tellement mérité d'être heureux. De quitter Poudlard, d'aller vivre avec Draco, quelque part, n'importe où. D'épouser cet homme que tu aimais plus que tout, d'adopter les enfants dont tu rêvais. Avoir cette vie normale que tu avais toujours voulue. Oui, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, tu méritais une vie heureuse, Harry. Tu méritais de survivre à cette foutue guerre qui nous a ravagés. Et pourtant tu es là, allongé, perdu au milieu de tes draps trop blancs. Seul. Trop seul. Mourant et ignorant. Ignorant notre présent comme notre avenir.

Ignorant que Luna et Neville sont déjà tombés, morts, ensemble, liés à jamais, Voldemort les ayant abattus pour sceller notre accord. Ignorant que Blaise et Ginny, amoureux, confiants, sont les prochains. Ignorant les cris et la souffrance de Draco sous les assauts des mangemorts qui le fouillent jusqu'à l'âme et l'anéantissent. Oh Harry... Je te demande pardon. J'ai fait ça pour nous tous, Ry, pour nous tous qui avons déjà tant souffert. Pour toi surtout, usé par une vie trop courte et trop destructrice.

Peut être que si je t'avais tout avoué, tu aurais trouvé la force de te battre, encore un peu. De te battre pour ta vie. Pour celle de ton âme soeur. Pour les nôtres. Pour celle qui prend forme à l'intérieur de mon ventre, et que j'aurais voulu élever dans un monde plus beau que celui que nous avons connu, mais qui pourtant ne verra jamais le jour. Mais cette idée me paraît tellement égoïste, Harry. Nous avons tous bien trop souffert. Tu t'es déjà tellement battu pour nous. Tu nous a tellement offert. Tu as tant fait pour notre survie. Nous sommes tous épuisés. Tu étais notre force, notre raison de nous battre, et bientôt tu ne seras plus. Tu étais la lumière qui nous guidait, et tu vas t'éteindre. Alors c'est bien que je ne t'ai rien dit. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire, Harry. Tellement de mots qui ont pris forme en moi et que j'ai du étouffer. Car tu mérites au moins de mourir heureux. Apaisé.

Oh Harry, pardonne moi je t'en nous de ne pas pouvoir survivre sans toi, mais cette guerre s'éteindra avec nous. Ca a toujours été ça, notre destin. C'est ainsi que cela devait se passer. Tu ne pouvais rien y changer. Nous étions condamnés à souffrir.

Tes yeux se ferment, ton souffle s'atténue, et je sais à présent que tes émeraudes ne s'ouvriront plus. Je me penche vers toi et embrasse ton front. C'est terminé. Tes regards trop verts se sont éteints à jamais. J'entends Draco hurler à la mort, au dehors de cette pièce, quelque part dans le bâtiment glauque. Il sait. Au plus profond de lui, il sait que tout est fini. Que son amour est mort. Et sa douleur doit bien surpasser les tortures les plus horribles de Voldemort. Moi aussi, Draco, j'ai mal. Harry est mort. C'est terminé. Mais nous allons le rejoindre bientôt. Comme je le lui ai promis. Tu seras bientôt avec lui, pour l'éternité. Notre combat prend fin aujourd'hui. Et nous ne souffrirons plus jamais.

Anéantie mais résignée, je me lève. La mort me contemple de ses grands yeux reptiliens. Je suis là. Un éclair vert jaillit et le noir m'envahit. N'oublie jamais, Harry, combien nous avons pu t'aimer. Que tu as été notre force, notre raison de vivre. Merci, Harry. Merci pour tout.


End file.
